


Drabble Collection

by orphan_account



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, a few contain major deaths as well, all are au, all are quite short though, also some contain death of main characters, but not all, most are slightly on the angsty side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Short KC Drabble's, originally posted on ff.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a game of hide and seek

**Author's Note:**

> As she saw him across the street, she knew that this was the end of the game now, and there was no doubt that she had lost. Originally Published, Aug 13th 2012.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TVD (Thank god).

100 years. 100 long years she'd been running. Running from him, Klaus. He'd played the part of the gentleman in the beginning, but she guessed rejection had taken its toll on him. He'd finally snapped and decided that one way or the other; she would be his, in every way possible. So she ran, and she didn't stop, and now, she's still running.

He'd almost caught her several times by now, but she always managed to escape, even if there were many close calls.

However she could feel him getting closer all the time; he found her more quickly now, and it's only been luck and chance that she got away.

She wasn't quite sure where she was now, but she knew she didn't have long left till her found her. Names of places were irrelevant now anyway.

Hurrying down the street, she hesitated as something caught her eye. In a shop window, she saw a blue dress. The exact one she wore for the Mikaelson ball all those years ago. She wasn't sure how she knew, but it was. It was mesmerising her, and she couldn't help but approach, couldn't help but wonder how; how did it get there?

As she reached the glass, she noticed a note hanging from it; something that she hadn't noticed before, but was evident now.

It read: Turn around, love, it's been too long.

Panic flooded her as she noticed his smell engulfing her. As she turned around, she noticed him across the street. His smile, once charming, now reeked of evil. His dimples, once enough to warm up a room could now freeze Hell over, she was sure.

This was the end of the game now, and there was no doubt that she had lost.


	2. a new beginning, of sorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caroline is once again bait in a plan to get rid of Klaus. It doesn't go exactly as planned, however. Originally posted, Oct 16th 2012.

As she dressed herself, as quickly and quietly as she could, Caroline couldn't help but look at the sleeping form on the bed. Things had not gone the way she had planned, but she couldn't find it in herself to regret it.

She knew she should hate him; afterall he terrorised her and her friends for months, ruining lives and stopping at nothing to get what he wanted. Yet somehow along the way, she had fallen for him. She didn't know whether it was his sweet words, or what it was he could offer her, or (most likely) a lapse in sanity that brought them on, but once he got under her skin, there was nothing she could do to shake him.

There was also the issue of everyone wanting him dead. And that's the reason she had initially come by tonight. She was once again 'Klaus Bait,' only this time instead of distracting him, she was supposed to find out any other weaknesses he may have kept hidden. A seduction if you will; however she was the one that ended up being seduced.

It was a combination of wine, blood and the wonderful scent that he gave off that lead them to his room, and he did take her up on that offer of "Hot Hybrid Sex" she had once mistakenly promised him.

And now…now she had a new plan to get him out of town, out of her friends' lives, so that he would no longer be a danger to them. It meant giving up her own in the process, but if it meant they were safe, it was worth it.

Walking out of his Mansion, she left a note on the kitchen table. A small, simple note that read;

Catch Me If You Can x.


	3. never forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaus doesn't take betrayal well, especially when it comes from the two people he loves most. Originally published, Apr 14, 2013.

The crackling of flames was deafening, drowning out the sobs of the blonde curled up against the cold, brick wall. Not that he cared…not anymore anyway. Or at least, that's the story he was sticking too.

Looking at the burning corpse that lay ahead of him, he gripped the girl ignoring her pleas of "Klaus, stop, please." as he dragged her closer to the body.

"Look at him Caroline," he spat, throwing her down, relishing in her cries of pain. "I said LOOK AT HIM!"

He watched as she turned her head, her sobs growing in volume. "This is your fault, love. This is all your fault." He spat.

Bending forward to grip her by the throat, he yanked her upwards, ready to deliver her punishment. She may have a hold on his heart that no-one, not even Tatia, had ever had before. But that didn't mean she was immune to his wrath. Nobody was immune.

As he stared at the helpless blonde, who was clawing at his arms, trying to get away, his mind replayed several of the events that led to their current predicament.

He'd known something was wrong simply by Caroline's touch; it wasn't as soft as it usually was, and it seemed…forced. When she held his hand as they walked through the gardens, when she cuddled up against him after they'd made love…it didn't feel like it used too.

It was almost as if she was going through the motions. And that was when he noticed what it was that held her attention or rather, who it was.

He saw the smiles that she directed his way in secret, he saw the look in her eyes when he gave herhis arm as they walked. And the worst thing was, Klaus saw that he reciprocated. Elijah.

It was just like Tatia all over again, but this time, Klaus told himself that things would be different. This time, the power was his. He wanted to scream, to paint the town red with blood, but he resisted. He didn't want to loose her, despite everything.

That was until tonight. He'd come home early from dealing with his pack of wolves to find an empty house; though her scent was still strong. She hadn't been gone long, but she'd taken her stuff with her.

Anger began to consume him; how dare she. After everything he'd done for her, she was just going to leave him; for his brother no less.

As he looked round the cold, empty room that surrounded him, he knew what he had to do.

He found them embraced in an alley in the middle of town, lips locked, lost in each other; they were trapped in their fairytale world, and he'd be the one to break it.

Rushing forward, he plunged the Stake through Elijah's back; right through the heart. It was the stake that Esther had made long ago, the only weapon that could kill him or his siblings.

He watched as the flames engulfed Elijah, as Caroline flung herself backwards, shrieking. He watched as the terror flooded her eyes as they came upon his form, and when she tried to run, well lets just say the wall was there to catch her fall.

He watched as Elijah burned, taking it all in. He had betrayed him one too many times.

And that was how he found himself here, Caroline choking within his grasp.

"Now what shall I do with you, love?" He taunted, venom dripping from his words. "I mean, I could kill you right here, right now; but that would just be too easy, wouldn't it?"

"No, I have a better idea," He smirked, looking her in the eyes, his own widening ready for compulsion. "You will live your life never forgetting this moment, you will never forget Elijah and I, and you will never take your own life, nor seek anyone to take it for you."

Dropping her, he turned to leave, giving her one last bit of advice.

"I'd run if I were you, love. You never know when I'll change my mind, and decide to take you as my own again, keeping you by side as my puppet for eternity."


	4. enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her life had been reduced to running from him. And she was tired of it, enough was enough. Originally Published, April 18th 2013.

As she toyed with the ring on her finger, Caroline was sure of one thing; she was tired of running. It's what her life had become now, constantly running. It was all his fault too-well, maybe not all. Afterall, she was the one who went to him originally, she gave himself to him...and as it turned out, it wasn't what she wanted, at least not yet.

She had tried to explain that to him, but he couldn't accept that. She was abandoning him, as far as he was concerned. He threatened her, told her that she would never leave him, and if she did, he would find her. He would always find her.

He went out after that, to satisfy his bloodlust no doubt, leaving her to be guarded by his wolves. His warnings had the opposite effect than he had intended though; instead of scaring her into staying, she was more determined than she was before to get out.

She couldn't be trapped with someone, not again. She'd thought he'd understand, she thought he'd changed, but it was becoming clear-no matter how much he wanted her, how much he desired her, he would never truly change for her, at least not for a while. No-one changes who they are easily after a thousand years.

She'd escaped; she wasn't quite sure how she got out of there, all she really remembered was that it involved a lot of blood. She ran that night, and she's been running ever since. And now she was tired of running.

She supposed she could just stop running; let him take her, torment her, force her to stay by his side. But what kind of life would that be?

Looking up at the midday sun, she knew that he would find her soon. He always caught onto where she was quite quick.

Closing her eyes, she knew what she had to do. Taking in one last breath, she removed her ring, screaming out in pain as the sunlight burned her, consuming her.

She may have regrets about her life, but at least she was able to end it on her own terms.


	5. his weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She would always be his weakness, he knew that. If he gave her his blood, saved her, she'd still be in danger. And that's why he couldn't save her. Originally posted, 18th April 2013.

"Please, Klaus," her voice whispered hoarsely. He turned his eyes to her form, looking at how her skin was greying, the bite mark oozing on her shoulder. He tore his eyes away quickly. He couldn't stand to see her like this, but this time, he knew it was necessary.

They'd been happy together, at least for a while. That was until his enemies caught wind of her. Since then, the attacks had been non-stop. They tried to kidnap her, abuse her, kill her all in an attempt to get to him. And until now, they'd always failed, he'd made sure of that. But this time the wolves had managed to do what others had failed to do so. They got to her.

"Klaus..." her voice rasped out. He refused to look though, if he looked then he'd break and save her, and if he was being honest, he couldn't do it.

As long as he lived, they'd never stop. She would be in constant danger, every second he'd be wondering if it'd be her last. He'd once considered compelling her and sending her away, but that wouldn't stop them. She might not remember him, but he'd never forget her, and they'd always knows what she means to him.

"Klaus..." Her voice was significantly weaker now. He still couldn't look though, not now.

She would always be his weakness, he knew that. If he gave her his blood, saved her, she'd still be in danger. And that's why he couldn't save her.

"I'm sorry, love. This is for the best."

Getting up, he walked out the room. He couldn't be with her like this, especially in her final moments. Besides, blood needed to be spilt.


End file.
